


The Young Lion

by LegendaryTokuWarrior



Series: Black Lion [1]
Category: DCU, Super Sentai Series, 獣拳戦隊ゲキレンジャー | Juuken Sentai Gekiranger
Genre: Crossover, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), partial cannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryTokuWarrior/pseuds/LegendaryTokuWarrior
Summary: First. The Young Lion will look up to the Skies and learn of Hatred.Second. The Boy will cast his sights out onto the Ocean and learn of Jealousy.Third. He will feast his eyes upon the Land and learn of Rage.Three paths. Each separate yet intertwining. Each strong on their own, yet powerful when combined. All can be traced back to Fear. Only when one has truly felt Fear, can they begin to learn. And once learned... They can never be forgotten... Only remembered.





	The Young Lion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Son of War Brother of Amazons](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/491902) by The Superior Straight-Edge. 



Trudging cautiously through the large and lush forest of Paradise Island was a small herd of wild boars searching for a new grazing location. The last one they occupied was lost to them when a vicious and hungry panther suddenly attacked and killed a number of their kin without warning, effectively forcing the survives to flee the territory they once proudly roamed. Now miles away from their feline tormentor, the wild boars walked the forest floors completely unaware that they've been targeted by a new predator.

Observing the small group of beasts from a respectable distance were two figures that stood undetectable thanks to the cloak of darkness the forest provided for them. "Remember your lessons, daughter," The taller of the two figures whispered, her tone was hushed enough to escape the boars' ears. "When it comes to hunting, what you must value over all others is patients. Now draw your weapon my child and prepare to secure tonight's meal." The woman speaking was none other than Hippolyta, the Queen of Themyscira; a city that was built in the middle of Paradise Island by a race of immortal Amazons.

Normally during such an early time in the day, the immortal queen could be found occupying her throne room or greeting her subjects and sisters on the streets of Themysicra but today instead of attending her royal responsibility she decided to spend some bonding time with her daughter, Diana by teaching her how to properly hunt.

Thanks to some lesson from Themyscira's top archer, Artemis, the young Princess was far from being an amateur with the bow. Lifting her bow and arrow with practiced ease, Diana trained one of her sharp blue eyes on the biggest wild boar.

"Be sure to keep your shoulders high, your back straight and a keen eye focused on your target."

"Yes, mother."

"When drawing your arrow be sure to apply just the right amount of pressure."

"Yes, mother."

Gracing her little huntress with a prideful smile, Hippolyta lightly placed a supporting hand on Diana's shoulder, she knew her little warrior was already very proficient with a bow and arrow thanks to Artemis' training but her motherly instincts couldn't stop her from sprouting pieces of advice. "Hmm, I must be quite the bother, I'm sorry, Diana just show me what Artemis has taught you."

Suppressing the urge to roll her eyes in annoyance, the young Princess uttered a final "Yes, mother." Diana began pulling back on the arrow's drawstring with intent her metal and missile at one of the unsuspecting hairy beasts. "One shot. One Kill." The princess said quietly to herself, according to Artemis' never-ending lectures, that was the right state of mind to be in when one is wielding a bow.

As Diana finally released the arrow from the bow, almost simultaneously, an unnaturally loud noise that neither of the Amazons could recognize tore the air as something massive past above the mother and child effectively blocking out the sun few brief seconds. Before either mother or daughter could begin speculating about what just flew over them the two found themselves struggling to stay upright as a violent tremor shook the ground and another loud noise echoed throughout the forest. However, unlike the first sound that interrupted their hunting trip the two were able to compare this sound to something large crashing and according to the volume it wasn't far away.

"By Hera, what was that!?" A shocked Diana yelled as she looked to her mother for an answer.

Hippolyta, facing in the direction of where the unnaturally loud sound originated from, withdrew the sword that hung from her waist and moved closer to her daughter. "I don't know, daughter. But I intend to find out." Now with her mind focused on her self-given mission, the Queen was prepared to go investigate the disturbance but stop for a moment to address her daughter. "Diana, you must stay here."

"What?" The raven-haired Princess said in a hushed whisper. "Mother you can't be serious."

"I am!" Hippolyta said with steel in her voice. "There very well may be danger ahead." And she would not and could not put her precious daughter at risk.

"And that's exactly why I should accompany, Mother!" Diana argued back, as a proud Themysciran she found the idea of being asked to stay behind equivalent to an insult. "Just like you and my sisters, I am a born warrior and deserve to be treated as such." From the moment of her birth, Diana was destined to be a warrior like no other thanks to the enchanted the Gods and Goddess of Olympus saw fit to bless her with. Even at her young age, Diana was more than a match for the most battle-tested Amazon; her speed was impressing, her strength was great, and her wit was years beyond her age. No matter what trail was placed in front of her, Diana never failed to prove her worth; swords, spears, bows, hand to hand combat and so many other things. Diana had long since proved she was a more than capable fighter it was something everyone on Themyscira acknowledges about their Princess.

"You're still a child!" Hippolyta rebutted, she knew her argument wasn't fair and Diana was more than capable of fighting by her side, should the need arise, But the Queen's motherly side wanting nothing more than to keep her precious child far from danger.

"And a Themysciran!"

After a few moments of silence between the two, Hippolyta finally relented, this disagreement was taking up to much time and she needed to leave now. "Fine. But you are to stay a fair distance away." Her compromise was delivered in a no-nonsense tone. Once she received a nod of agreement from her daughter, the Warrior Queen, with Diana trailing behind, began making her way through the forest to investigate what was responsible for bringing their hunting trip to a grinding halt.

As the two grew closer and closer to the source of the disturbance they came across a startling sight; where tall trees once stood, berry bushes and an array of exotic flowers were now replaced with an image one would compare to a war zone; uprooted trees, chard earth and even a few dismembered limbs that undoubtedly belonged to humans. "By Hera..." The twelve-year-old stated in a breathless tone, unlike her mother she was unused to such sights of wanton destruction.

"Trust me, daughter, Hera had nothing to do with this..." Hippolyta said as she stared unflinchingly a the served head, more specifically a man's served head. It had been ages since she's seen such a sight. "Steel yourself, daughter, before we were brought to Paradise Island such sighs were common to those who claimed the title Amazon." Try as she might, the Warrior Queen was finding it hard to stop the memories of fighting off both Ares and Hercules' forces from flooding into her memory. "As you know, daughter, the Amazons are no stranger to death and war." With that said, Hippolyta returned her attention back onto the trail of destruction.

It only took a few more minutes of walking before the mother and daughter pair came upon a scene of pure destruction; littered around the area were large metal pieces of wreckage that spewed random burst of sparks given the shape of the pieces it was obvious to the two that they were made to form some even larger construct, another common sight among chaos were even more corpses.

Dropping her bow in shock, Diana clasped both her hands together in front of her. "By Hera!" The young Amazon said breathlessly tone. "What madness is this, Mother?"

For the second time today, Hippolyta found herself unable to find a proper answer for her daughter. "I have no idea..." Allowing her curiosity to come to life, the Queen of Themyiscra placed her sword back within its sheath as she moved in closer to examine the heavily damaged area.

While her mother moved in for a closer look, Diana was more than content to keep her distance that is until she noticed a trail of blood that leads into the forest.  _'Did someone actually manage to survive this?'_ After taking a moment to retrieve her bow, the princess began following the red liquid with the hope that she could find a survivor who could answer the questions that plagued her and her mother's mind. After a very brief trek, Diana stumbled upon a severely injured black-haired man slowly rocking what appeared to be a blood-soaked black blanket. Appearing between the ages of twenty and twenty-five, the heavily injured young man was dressed in full black outfit with golden accents that sported a various amount of rips, burns and fresh bloodstains, strapped to his arms were black with gold gauntlets that seemed to appear as if they were meant for battle, based on the equipment the man wore it was obvious he was some kind of warrior.

Not entirely sure how to handle such a situation, Diana did the first thing that popped into her head. "Mother! Come quickly!" The unprepared Princess yelled, she wanted to help, she really did but with all her knowledge on fighting Diana lacked medical skills.

After hearing her daughter's voice, it didn't take long for Hippolyta to arrive. "What is it, Dia-- Oh my..." Whatever Hippolyta was expecting to find it was defiantly not a fading man clutching a bloody blanket.

Dull brown meets vibrant blue as the matted black-haired man somehow mustered enough energy to lift his head and meet Hippolyta gaze. "Heh, can you believe this kid, Mele," The man said through labored breaths, it seems that his condition was playing tricks on his mind. "I mean, who sleeps through a plane crash? All that racket and not a peep out of him."

Eyes widening at the word 'kid', Hippolyta quickly scrambled over to the man's side and placed a hand on the blanket. "By Hera..." She could feel movement!

"Hey, you mind doing me a favor, Mele?" The man muttered as she stared at Hippolyta, his voice was getting weaker and weaker. "You mind taking him for a little while. My arms are getting tired."

With a small nod, Hippolyta took the bloody blanket from the man's hands and unwrapped it to reveal a baby. The black hair on top of the toddler's head signified him as the dying man's son but Hippolyta had no idea what to make of the odd scratch mark that occupied the child's right cheek. _'Birthmark'_ Strange but admittedly adorable.

 _'How could a child sleep through such chaos?'_ Hippolyta wondered.

The Queen's silent question received a horrifying answer, contrary to what the dying man and Hippolyta initially believed, the child was not sleeping. No, it was wide awake, and the reason its cries did not fill the forest's air was that each breath it took was labored.

"Hera, mercy..." The devastated woman muttered as she stared at the child. Unless the skies parted at this very moment and out walked a God or Goddess to bestow the infant with a blessing, Hippolyta had no doubt the innocent life had only minutes to live.

A rough cough brought the retired warrior's attention back to the dying man. "Thanks. And if you don't mind could you do me one more thing?"

"What is it?" The Queen asked in a soft voice.

"Shen... Take care of him, please. Raise him to be a better person than his parents..." With his final words spoken the light finally left the man's eyes.

 _Shen. So that is your name._ Hippolyta thought to herself.

After uttering a brief prayer out of respect, Hippolyta glanced back at her daughter, who watched the scene play out with wide eyes, she was ignorant of the child's imminent death and Hippolyta wished to keep it that way. "Diana, fetch help from the city!" The Queen ordered.

"But mother!?"

"Now Diana, we do not have time to argue on this matter! Go for help now!" Hippolyta knew no matter how fast Diana is, it would not be enough. Death was lingering over the child's shoulder and there was nothing could be done; the whole façade was to spare her daughter from watching a child die.

"Y-Yes, mother!" Before Diana took off towards the city, her eyes lingered on the bundle her mother held close to her chest.

Once her precious child was long gone, Hippolyta hugged the small black-haired boy closer to her chest. "You are not one for this world child, and I wish you happy days in the fields of Elysium."

**"Such a somber scene, it almost makes me forget about your bloody and brutal days on the battlefield. Almost."**

If Hippolyta was surprised by the unexpected voice she did an admirable job at now showing it. "Ares." The woman spat out if the name was venom. When she turned to look upon the God of War, the beautiful warrior couldn't help but gasp at the form he had chosen to take. The God was the spitting image of the man she watched pass over to the afterlife, the only noticeable differences were Ares' eyes featured his signature blood-red glow. "What business do you have here, great deceiver?"

Ares, amused by the Queen's reaction to his form, walked over to the woman and took a knee beside him.  **"I only wished to catch a glance at all this beautiful death before you and your sisters throw the bodies into the Aegean Sea."** War idly said as he attempted to brush a finger across the child's forehead. Hippolyta instinctively shielded the baby from Ares' touch.  **"How long do you think he has until he dies?"**

Hippolyta looked at the God in disgust. "Humph, I thought you were the God of War. Not dead children."

Ares' mockingly recoiled under Hippolyta's words.  **"You have wounded me greater than any sword could, Queen."**

Hippolyta was prepared to throw some more insults the God's way, but the sound of the coughing child forced her to divert her attention away. "Your suffering is almost over, little Shen. Soon you will have eternal peace."

 **"Eternal peace? That sounds like such a boring existence, which is why I wish to help the child."** War revealed.

"Lies. You speak lies, great deceiver." The Queen growled out. To find amusement in the suffering of a child, Ares is worse than what she previously believed.

**"Indeed, I have spoken a great deal of lies in my time, warrior Queen. But at this moment, I speak only the truth. All it would take is a small sample of my powers to ensure this child lives past this day. Do you wish to see this child survive, warrior Queen?"**

It took a conscious effort on Hippolyta's part not to immediately answer. "This child's continued life comes with a price, does it not?"

 **"Of course."** Ares shamelessly admitted.  **"What kind of God would I be if I bestowed a blessing that didn't come with a price. But before you begin to worry your pretty little head, I wish to inform you the price will bring no harm to Themyscira or her people. No. The Price will be a simple one and it will be the child's responsibility to pay it. Now, shall I help the child or will we both sit idly by while he dies."**

The choice was harder than it appeared; let a child die in her arms or put an innocent life in debt to Ares'. Damned if you do, damned if you don't. "Save him! Save the child's life." She made a promise to take care of the child, and if that meant dealing with Ares, so be it.

A grin graced Ares's false face.  **"Such a kind and caring Queen, I wish I could say I admire that, but I honestly don't care. Now, draw some of your immortal blood and I will draw some of mine."** Using his powers, Ares summoned a small dagger and dragged it against his palm.

After gently placing the child on the ground below her, Hippolyta used her sword to extract some blood from her palm.

 **"And now for the child."** Before Ares could use his blade to cut the small boy, his wrist was tightly gripped by the Amazon.  **"Do not play the fool, Hippolyta. I said I am here to bestow the child my blessings, be assured my blade will not take his life."**

Begrudgingly, Hippolyta released her hold on the God.

 **"Good girl. Now let us put an end to this."** Carefully, Ares made a small laceration on the child's chest.  **"And now we gift the boy with our blood."** Together, God and Queen poured their blood over Shen's wound. Once no more red liquid fell, Ares place a glowing palm over the boy's blood-stained chest.

Hippolyta watched as her and Ares' blood entered the cut. Once there wasn't a drop left the sound of a crying baby finally filled the air. "By Hera!" The Queen wasted no time in returning Shen into her arms. "Calm down, my child. Everything is alright now." As she peaked at the child's face, Hippolyta noted the thin claw-like marks that graced the young boy's cheek had now changed into solid black scars.

A glance in Ares' direction revealed that the God of War had decided to make his leave. However, he left a few parting words lingering in the air.  **"Be aware, Hippolyta, that child now carries both our blood. By all means, he is your son now."**

"My...My son..." As Hippolyta gently cradled Shen within her arms, she could hear the sound of multiple footsteps approaching her location.

"My mother is over here, come quickly!"

 

 

"You can't be serious, Hippolyta!" A surprised Antiope shouted, her voice was so loud it traveled from the throne room all way to Themyscira's bustling streets.

Crossing her arms underneath her chest, Hippolyta gained a look of annoyance. "Indeed, I am serious, Antiope and also, I would appreciate it if you would quiet down a bit. I don't want you upsetting the child with your yelling." On the other side of the throne room, Diana was busy with keeping a newly awaken Shen entertained, it was most certainly a good thing it was a baby they were dealing with, someone a couple of years older would have most likely been placed in a state of depression given the tragedy that occurred today.

"Apologies, Hippolyta," Antipoe replied in a strained tone. "I wouldn't want to be the one to upset your new _son_." The blonde Amazon all but growled out her last word.

"Yes, my son, your nephew, and all of Themyscira's brother." Hippolyta's tone suggested she wasn't budging on the matter. "Why are you so resistant to this, sister? I just want to help a child."

"That I understand!" In the city of Themyscira, there wasn't a single woman who wouldn't come to the aid of a child or anyone who truly deserved their help, being compassionate was a part of their culture. "What I want to know is why do you specifically have to adopt him?"

That question earned Antiope a confused look from Hippolyta. "You have a problem with me claiming Shen as my son?" On the journey back to Themyscira, she had decided to keep the fact that Shen is hers by blood a secret. At least, until he is accepted by the majority of their people.

"Yes, I do," Antiope revealed. "If he becomes your son he'll also become the prince of Themyscira. You'll be single handily destroying sacred tradition by placing a man in power and most importantly how do you think our sisters will feel about that?"

"They will accept it because I will raise Shen to be a true Themysciran. He will know and respect his home's history, he will love each of his sisters individually and he will be humble and kind."

"Well can't all those things be achieved in another home that isn't our city's palace?"

Hippolyta's eyes narrowed as she looked towards her sister. "With his dying breath, Shen's father entrusted me to raise his son," Well, to be honest, the dying man had mistaken her for someone else, but Antiope didn't need to know that little tidbit. "And I intend to carry it out."

Thanks to blessings given to them by the Goddesses, headaches were unheard of in Themyscira, but Antiope massaged her temple anyway. "To this day, Hippolyta you've never respected a single word that's been spoken by a man, bar the Gods above us, so why start now?"

"That question, sister, is easily answerable," Hippolyta said with an accompanied knowing smile. "Diana come here and bring your little brother." The confused look on Antiope's face caused Hippolyta's smile to grow a bit wider.

"Yes, mother," Diana said as she approached the two older women with her little brother in hand. The outcome of her mother and aunt's debate matter very little to the young Princess because she had already reached a conclusion concerning the wild black-haired boy; no matter what path is chosen for Shen he will always be her little brother.

Once Diana was standing in front of them, Hippolyta revealed her plan. "Now Diana hand Shen to Antiope." The Queen simply said.

"What?" How would holding the child influence her stand on the matter, Whatever Hippolyta was playing at Antiope was having a hard time following.

Still wearing her knowing smile, Hippolyta watched as Antiope took the child within her arms.

For a short moment, Antiope had a hard time remembering how to hold a baby, but it didn't take long until her instincts kicked in.  _What is your game Hippolyta..._ The blonde Amazon thought as she stared at Shen's features. _Tch, I suppose you are kind of cute with your messy black hair, dark brown eyes, and oddly adorable scar. But are you cute enough to hold a position of power in Themyscira? Absolutely not...Well, maybe just a little power._ After a couple of silent minutes passed, Antiope finally relented and pressed the child against her bosom giving him a hug. "Oh, I can't take it anymore! What woman wouldn't such an adorable child as their own? I wish I was the one who found him."

Hippolyta couldn't help but chuckle at her sister's actions.  _Just as planned._ "Don't forget, he's your nephew and I will be depending not only on the two of you to help me properly raise him, but all of Themyscira."

"Oh, I plan to," Antiope said as she placed a kiss atop of Shen's head. "But I still think some of our sisters will be wary about putting a man in a position of power."

"Of course, they will be," How could they not given their history. "And I don't blame them. But Shen will not be like the men they've experienced before, he'll be different, he'll be better. We all will make sure of that."

"Humph, let's ensure we do," Antiope said with a small smile. "So, do wish for me to gather Amazons to make the announcement they have a new prince?"

"No. That won't be necessary." Hippolyta answered with a shake of her head. "I started my day off wanting to spend quality time with my daughter and now I wish to add my son into it."

 

**-Later in the evening-**

 

Thanks to the light from the full moon that occupied the sky, Hippolyta was able to receive a clear view of what she believed to be the most adorable scene in the world; both Diana and Shen cuddled together on her bed sleeping off today's life-altering events. As the Queen silently watched the two she could feel a set of eyes watching her from behind. Quickly swiveling around, Hippolyta came face to face with the most graceful deer she had ever seen.  That isn't just any deer...  She thought as her eyes stayed glued on the creature. Wasting little time, Hippolyta removed herself from the bed in a way that wouldn't awaken the sleeping children and bowed before the deer. "Lady Artemis..." The Warrior Queen said in a soft voice.

Without any warning, the Doe revealed to be a Goddess, walked towards her.

Maintaining her kneeling position, Hippolyta watched as the deer transformed from a simple deer into a beautiful Goddess. Dressed in an outfit that was a mixture between simple robes and hunting gear, Artemis was a thing of beauty; dark brown hair falling down to the middle of her back, lightly tanned skin accented by her golden cloths and an air of confidence that seemed to make others around her offer their undivided attention.

"Rise, Queen Hippolyta." The Goddess of the hunt said. "I will not have you bow to me in your own bedroom."

Obeying the Goddess's words, Hippolyta lifted herself from the floor but stood in way that said she was talking to someone of a higher status. "To what do I owe the honor of your visit, Lady Artemis?" She already had a hunch.

Artemis offered Hippolyta a benevolent smile as she addressed the question. "Why I'm here to see the newest addition to Themyscira." Moving closer towards the bed, Artemis stood over the sleeping forms of Diana and Shen. "Well isn't he just the cutest."

"Indeed he is, Lady Artemis," Hippolyta responded in a monotone voice. This wasn't like gushing over the child with Antiope, she was talking to a Goddess.

With gentle hands, Artemis carefully pried the sleeping baby from Diana's arms and held him. "So do you really intend to raise him as a Themysciran? Even though he carries the blood of your people's greatest enemy?

"He also carries my blood, Lady Artemis, therefore he is a Themysciran."

"An honorable endeavor indeed," Artemis said, commenting on Hippolyta's plans to treat the boy as if he was her own. "But your plan is not without flaws."

"I'm well aware of that, Lady Artemis. Because of Ares' blood, Shen will no doubt be endowed with great power and a thirst for battle." Hippolyta said. "But Ares is not the one who is raising Shen, I am. My son will honor and love Themyscira. He will better than any before and after him, this I promise, Lady Artemis."

"Spoken like a true mother." The Goddess of the hunt complimented. "And as a Themysciran, young Shen is entitled to my love. I wish to offer him a gift." Holding out her hand, a bright glow surrounded her hands forcing Hippolyta to look away for a few moments. "Return your gaze to me, Queen of Themyscira." Within the Goddess' palm was a small silver earring in the shape of a lions head. "Behold, the Charm of the Lion. It shall protect him in times of need."

 

**-Not too long after-**

 

As Diana lay in bed cradling a sleeping Shen, she was suddenly awoken by something. Something that would unconsciously serve to solidify the already unbreakable resolve and love that Diana held for her new brother. Something, that came in the form of three voices.

The first voice to speak was that of an elderly man and showed great wisdom. The kind of wisdom obtained not only through experience but by time as well. The voice had also contained a sense of cunning, like one found only in a grudge. **_"First. The Young Lion will look up to the Skies and learn of Hatred."_**

The next voice to speak was that of a woman, calm and warm, so much so that it could almost soothe you. This voice did not sound as old as the first but still held the same tone of wisdom and a sparse, yet a detectable trace of longing to it. **_"Second. The Boy will cast his sights out onto the Ocean and learn of Jealousy."_**

The final voice was also that of a man, but gruff like. Just like the other two, the sounds of great wisdom could be heard in this last voice. But, unlike the other two, this one resounded with a great deal of power. The type of power gained through such brutality that it could make others cower in fear at just the thought of it. **_"Third. He will feast his eyes upon the Land and learn of Rage."_**

And just as young little Diana had believed the voices to be gone, they came back speaking together, loud enough to tell the frightened child that this might not be just a dream, but that it could be real.

**_"Three paths. Each separate yet intertwining. Each strong on their own, yet powerful when combined. All can be traced back to Fear. Only when one has truly felt Fear, can they begin to learn. And once learned... They can never be forgotten... Only remembered."_ **

And with that, Diana had fallen right back to sleep. Pure, sweet, blissful, innocent sleep being none the wiser on the events that had just transpired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone says anything, Yes, I know that this is basically a copy and paste. I KNOW. My only defence is that it is just too perfectly done for what I wanted to do and, no offence but, I doubt that the author of the original source material would care as the last update was in 2014.


End file.
